Booster Gold Vol 2 1
:*Green Lantern :*Hawkgirl :*Red Arrow :*Red Tornado :*Superman :*Vixen :*Wonder Woman Villains: * Black Adam * Royal Flush Gang :*Ace of Spades :*Jack of Hearts :*King of Hearts :*Queen of Hearts Other Characters: * Blue Beetle * Katma Tui * Sinestro * Rose Levin Cameos The following characters make one panel flashback appearances only * Animal Man * Aquababy * Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) * Atom-Smasher * Barbara Gordon * Blackhawk Squadron * Black Manta * Blue Beetle (Dan Garrett) * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) * Brainiac 5 * Bulldozer * Captain Atom * Captain Marvel * Crimson Fox * Chay-Ara * Clark Kent (as a teen) * Cosmic Boy * Cyborg * Darkseid * Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) * Doomsday * Elongated Man * Extant * Fire (Beatriz da Costa) * Firestorm * Guy Gardner * Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) * Joker * Justice League International * Justice League Europe * Kamandi * Khufu Kha-Tar * Legion of Super-Heroes * Lightning Lad * Martian Manhunter * Maxwell Lord * Metamorpho * Mister Mind * Mister Miracle (Scott Free) * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Power Girl * Rocket Red (Dmitri Pushkin) * Saturn Girl * Sgt. Rock * Spectre (Jim Corrigan) * Superman (Earth-Two) * Terra (Tara Markov) * Chakku the Gorilla Locations: * Arizona :*Rip Hunter's Time Lab * Japan :*Tokyo * New Jersey :*Atlantic City * Multiverse * Pennsylvania :*Pittsburgh * Sector 1417 :*Korugar * Washington, D.C. :*The Hall :*Washington Monument :*White House Items: * Legion Flight Ring * Rip Hunter's Chalk Board Vehicles: * Time Sphere | Cast1 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast2 = Ripley Hunter (New Earth) | Cast3 = Skeets (New Earth) | Cast4 = Daniel Carter (New Earth) | Cast5 = Justice League of America (New Earth) | Cast6 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast7 = Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) | Cast8 = Jefferson Pierce (New Earth) | Cast9 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast10 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast11 = Roy Harper (New Earth) | Cast12 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast13 = Mari McCabe (New Earth) | Cast14 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast15 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast16 = Royal Flush Gang | Cast17 = Ernest Clay (New Earth) | Cast18 = Jack of Hearts (New Earth) | Cast19 = King of Hearts (New Earth) | Cast20 = Queen of Hearts (New Earth) | Cast21 = Kendra Saunders (New Earth) | Cast22 = Brion Markov (New Earth) | Cast23 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast24 = Rose Levin (New Earth) | Location1 = Arizona | Location2 = New Jersey | Location3 = Atlantic City | Location4 = Pennsylvania | Location5 = Pittsburgh | Location6 = Washington, D.C. | Location7 = Hall of Justice (New Earth) | Location8 = Washington Monument | Location9 = White House | Location10 = Japan | Location11 = Tokyo | Location12 = Korugar | Location13 = Fourth Dimension | Location14 = Time Lab | Item1 = Legion Flight Ring | Item2 = Rip Hunter's Chalk Board | Vehicle1 = Time Sphere | Vehicle2 = | Notes = ]] * This issue shipped on August 22nd, 2007. * The events from this issue take place concurrently with events from [[Countdown 37|''Countdown #37]]. * Booster Gold (Michael Carter), Supernova (Daniel Carter) and Rip Hunter all appeared last in ''52'' Week Fifty-Two. * The Justice League of America appeared last in Justice League of America (Volume 2) #12. * Booster's best friend Blue Beetle was murdered by Maxwell Lord in ''Countdown to Infinite Crisis'' #1. * First appearance of Rose Levin. Rose is destined to become the future wife of Daniel Carter, and by extension a great ancestor of Booster Gold. * The scene with Kamandi fighting Chaaku is from ''Kamandi'' #3. | Trivia = * The tagline for this series is "The Greatest Hero the World Has Never Known!" * This issue gives special thanks to Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka and Mark Waid... but definitely not Keith Giffen! sic * The title to this issue, "52 Pick-Up", has multiple meanings. 52 pickup is the name given to a popular practical joke disguised as a card game. It is also a reference to the weekly maxi-series 52, in which Booster Gold played a pivotal role. "52 Pick-Up" may also be a reference to Booster's new mission in life, to fix and/or "pick-up" the broken pieces of the timestream caused by the recreation of the Multiverse. * Souvenirs found in the Justice League trophy room include: Orion's helmet; Jay Garrick's helmet; Deathstroke's mask and sword; a Starro spore and one of Red Tornado's android replacement heads. * Rip Hunter's Chalk Board contains the following notations: :*Wormholes :*1870 :*New Krypton? :*1939 :*(New Earth, Earth-2) :*1985 + 2006 = Why 2008??? :*Superman & the Legion of Super-Heroes :*Thom Kallor = Traveler? :*Power Girl: Missing :*The Return of Ray Palmer :*Beware the Red Lanterns??? :*Ronnie Raymond + X = Firestorm! :*Long Live the Real King :*Darkseid R.I.P. :*Titans Hunt II :*Don't worry about Countdown - focus elsewhere :*??Who is Dr. Thirteen??? | Recommended = * 52 * Booster Gold (Volume 1) * Booster Gold (Volume 2) * Countdown | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Booster Gold image gallery * Booster Gold appearances list * Booster Gold quotes page | Links = * * Booster Gold article at Wikipedia * Booster Gold article at Toonopedia * Booster Gold profile at the Oracle Files * Booster Gold profile at Cosmic Teams * Booster Gold profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe *Booster Gold series review at the Cosmic Treadmill *The Origin of Booster Gold at DC Comics' Heroes and Villains Page }}